Matchmaking
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Ava Ayala wasn't quite sure how she became the team's regular matchmaking councillor but no matter how anoying or stupid her friends might be she still wants them to be happy. Contains Spideynova and powerfist (don't like don't read)
1. Peter

**A/N Hi! I hope that you like this tory and that the characters aren't to OCC. PLease comment but no trolls. :)**

Ava Ayala was many things, but patient wasn't one of them, especially after a seriously stressful day which involved Sam loosing his helmet at the school's charity sale. So yeah, she was not in the best of moods. By the time she'd finally got home to Aunt May's she needed to just relax. She settled down to read in the living room, or at least she would if it wasn't for the fact that Peter Parker was determinedly pacing in his room above her. The constant thudding sound finally wore her patience thin and she threw her her book to the side before she marched angrily up the stairs towards Peter's room.

"What is your problem!" Ava yelled as he walked through his open door, only for peter to continue pacing whilst mumbling to himself, lost in thought.

"PETER!" She yelled again louder this time causing him to jump in momentarily confusion.

"Oh er... hey Ava. I didn't see you there." He said awkwardly trying to compose himself. "Soooooooo how's it hanging?"

Ava rolled her eyes at another of his unfortunately common puns before placing her hands on her hips.

"Well you know I could be better if I couldn't here someone's constant stamping" She said snidely.

"... and that's all you heard." Peter asked hesitantly.

Ava frowned at his behaviour "Yeah, why?"

"No reason" He said too quickly.

Ava raised her eyebrow disbelievingly before walking over to her friends.

"What's on your mind?" She asked in a kinder tone than before, her annoyance at him temporarily put aside.

Peter sighed before deciding to confide in her "Well I ... er ... have this friend and well I have kind of been debating for the past half hour -and possibly the last few months- if I have a crush on them." He stammered.

Ava fought hard to resist the urge to scream "NO SHIT!" at idiot of a friend and calmed herself down.

"And I'm guessing you've decided that you like them right?"

He nodded.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" She put simply.

Peter shrugged "I guess I was thinking of asking them on a date but they'd probably say no and laugh in my face, making the rest of my life a misery and I'll never be able to ask anyone on a date again!" He yelled getting more and more in a panic.

Ava could practically see his 'doomed fate' play out in his mind. She shook her head and sighed, clearly the boy needed some help.

"Just don't make it an official date then" she said.

"Huh?" Peter asked confused.

She cursed boys and their romantic idiocy.

"Just casually suggest going to see a movie together and see how things go. That way it's not an actual date so if it doesn't go well then your still friends and you can laugh it off. And if it does then you can suggest doing something like that again. Perhaps even to that romantic coffee shop down the street."

Peter beamed at her " Thanks Ava! You're a genius!" and he tackled her into a hug.

"No problem lover boy, but you know you wont be able to go on that date if your in jail for strangling me to death" She choked.

"Sorry" Peter apologised realising her from his grip. " But seriously thanks"

"You're welcome" She smiled. "Hey you know that video game that you and Sam like to play?"

"Why are you bringing Sam into this?" Peter said nervously. She ignored him.

"It's just that I heard that it had been made into a movie" She said slyly.

"But aren't video game movies usually really bad"

"Maybe this one will surprise you and if it does suck then it'll be a laugh. Besides it's important to pick something your date will like isn't it?"

Ava could see the cogs turning in Peter's head as he imagined the perfect date causing a smile to crack on his face.

"You're the best Ava" He thanked.

"I know" She replied turning to leave only stopping when she reached the doorway "You know I'm still pissed with you for disturbing me right?"

"Yeah" Peter chuckled nervously.

Enjoying him sweat in fear Ava returned down stairs to her book and hopefully for some peace and quiet.


	2. Sam

**A/N I hope that I got Sam's personality right!**

It had been two days since Ava's talk with Peter and she was feeling pretty good about herself. It also helped that today she'd gotten an A oh her test, finished her book and had just had a relaxing shower. Yes, today was turning out to be perfect. However as she passed Sam's room where sound of frustration where coming from it was obvious that his day was not.

"Hey Sam, you ok in there?" She asked knocking on his door.

"I'm fine!" she heard him yell at her.

"Sure" She muttered sarcastically not believing him for second. She opened his door to find him furiously throwing clothes out of wardrobe and all over his already messy bedroom, in a desperate attempt to find something to wear.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" Sam shouted starting to walk towards her. "I told you I'm-" He cut off as though actually realising threw his anger for the first time that Ava was here.

"Wait your a girl" He said.

Ava folded her arms unimpressed. "You just realising that now?"

"So you a lot about fashion right?" he said continuing over her.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was now aware of where this was heading she probably would have punched him for that remark. Also lucky for him she did happen to know a thing or two about clothes.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Well I'm going out with this friend, nobody that you would know" He added quickly. "And it's not exactly a date but I want to look nice you know. Can you help me find something to wear?"

Ava nodded, a knowing smile creeping onto her face and feeling proud of her matchmaking skills.

She then looked around Sam's room trying to find some things that we weren't creased half to death. Eventually after rummaging around in some near empty draws she came across some things that would do very nicely.

"Here" She threw him a dark green top, grey jeans and a black jacket that he caught. Sam looked very pleased with her choices and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

He emerged a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face. The green of the top brought out his eyes and the jacket made him look smarter than usual but the jeans kept the outfit casual. It suited him perfectly.

"This is awesome Ava!" He thanked whilst posing in the bathroom mirror.

"You're welcome" She said giggling at her ridiculous antics.

Suddenly a flash of panic crossed her friends face as he quickly looked at his SHIELD watch.

"Awww man I'm going to be late" Cried rushing past her and down the stairs.

"Make sure to put your new trainers on!" Ava called after him.

"I will!" he shouted back.

Ava rolled her eyes but she couldn't help feel hopeful for her friends. She wished that they had an amazing time and a warm proud feeling grew in her heart as she realised that this wouldn't have happened without her. Yes, today was truly turning out to be perfect.


	3. Luke

It was the morning after Peter and Sam's 'date' and although Ava had fallen asleep before the pair had arrived back she had a feeling that their night had ended well. Stretching she tried to banish her sleep with little results. She lazily forced herself out of bed and started to get changed.

"Hey Ava-" Luke started barging into her room in the middle of her putting on her top.

"Jesus Luke! Knock will ya!" She yelled at him quickly shoving her top down as her team mate flushed deep red as he averted his eyes.

"Awww man I'm sorry Ava I thought you were ready" He apologised still looking away.

"You can look now" She spat "Why would I be ready now any ways it's before 8″

"You know it's nearly 10?" Luke said turning to face her.

Ava looked toward her alarm in confusion and was surprised to find that her friend was right. Apparently all her matchmaking efforts had worn her out.

"So what do you want?" She asked as they both came to sit down on her bed.

"Well…" He began, awkwardly rubbing her neck "I've known for while that I really like this person and I figured you could help me"

Ava felt a little bit taken back. Obviously she was flattered but couldn't see why Luke would come to her for help.

"Why me?" She asked "Why not one of the others?"

He shrugged "Sam would probably laugh and go tell everyone. Pete's cool but he doesn't know the first thing about romance"

"And what about Danny?" Ava inquired nudging closer to her friend.

Luke seemed a little bit startled by her question as he unconsciously avoided her gaze.

"Well you know Danny's Danny. He'd probably sprout some fortune cookie crap that would end up making me even more confused then before. Besides the dude lived for 10 years away from civilisation surrounded by monks. I doubt that let him have much experience with romance."

As true as that was Ava was well aware of why he didnt want to speak with teir resident king of K'un l'un.

"It's just that …. I'm the strongest guy on this team. I can punch threw walls and lift a car but I'm too scared to ask a guy out -girl I meant girl" He stuttered quickly.

Ava sighed "Listen Luke I get that for a tough guy like you it's hard to admit you like someone, let alone a guy -don' try to deny it" She added as he tried to protest.

"You just don't get it" He argued leaning forward "Just how hard it is for you to admit to yourself that you like someone, especially someone you know will never like you back"

"Actually I do" Ava said making Luke look at her in confusion. "I'm bi you idiot" She said elbowing him, trying not to cringe as her funny bone started to hurt like hell.

"Sorry" He said looking away in embarrassment.

"It's Ok" She said putting an arm around her friend giving him a reassuring squeeze. "It's true Luke what you said. You are the strongest person on this team and one of the bravest guys I've ever met. So be brave and just ask the guy out already. You'll never know what could happen if you don't try."

She waited as her words sunk in and a determined look crosses her friend's face. He then turned to her giving her a thankful smile.

"Thanks" He said patting her shoulder in thanks before heading out of her room.

"No problem" She replied through gritted teeth as she rolled her shoulder to make sure it wasn't dislocated.

She yawned then lay back down on her bed. It was far too early for her to be dealing with her friends personal problems and she uncharacteristically went straight back to sleep.


	4. Danny

**A/N Thank you soooooooo much to everyone who left reviews! The comments really meant a lot to me. This should be the second to last chapter and I hope that you enjoy it!**

Ava woke up groggily a few hours later and then headed down stairs to watch some TV. She cursed the boys for being the reason she was so tired and for making her miss breakfast. When she reached the living room she was surprised to find Danny kneeling in front of it watching ... Glee?

"I didn't think you liked this stuff" Ava said through a yawn as she came to sit next to him "Why are you watching it?"

"It is good for one to experience arts that one is not normally accustomed to" He answered in his usual fortune cookie self.

"Yeah but what's the real reason?" She asked plainly, not believing him for a moment.

"I have a date" Danny replied eventually, an edge of nerves uncharacteristically creeping into his usually calm voice.

"And you think watching re-runs of _this_ is going to help you" Ava said disbelievingly stabbing at the screen where the cast had once again burst into another dance routine.

"One must use all resources available to them" He added desperately.

"Have you even been on a date before?" She questioned momentarily forgetting that her friend had been cut off from civilisation for ten years and had just come back about a year ago.

Danny shook his head then turned hopefully to her.

"Have you been on any dates?" He asked.

"A few" She admitted although nothing serious had grown from any of them.

"What did you do on them?"

Ava thought back to her last date as she lent back resting her head on the sofa behind them.

"Well it depends on a lot of things. Sometimes we'd go to the movies, other times a cafe or a restaurant." She snapped her head up suddenly in realisation "Hey where are you going for your date anyway?"

"Bowling then pizza"

She nodded in thought proud of her friend's choices. She was unfortunately well aware at how good the pair of them were at bowling.

"How should I act on the date?" Danny asked hesitantly "On the TV show everyone seems to act like a completely different person"

Ava made sure to face her friend and look him directly in the eye. "Now listen very carefully to me ok? The most important thing on a date is to be yourself. Remember this person wants to go out with _you,_ not me, the others, or a member of glee club, _you._ They like you for who you are Danny otherwise they wouldn't have wanted to go out with you" She told him earnestly with complete empathy.

Before she realised what was happening the boy had wrapped his arms around her placing his chin in her neck.

"Thank you Ava. Your words meant a lot to me."

"No problem" She said wrapping her arms around him in return. They stayed like that for about a minute before finally letting go.

"Sorry but I need to leave" Danny said bowing his head slightly before heading out to go on his date.

"Good luck!" She called after him and he smiled in acknowledgement.

Content that her friend would be fine she reached for the remote and settled down to watch teen wolf. Just as she changed channels she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Sighing she muted the TV and answered the call.

"Hey Ava!" Peter called from the other end of the phone "I know probably still kind of mad with me but I just need to tell someone how awesome my 'not date' date went!"

Ava couldn't bring herself to drag the boy down from cloud nine so reluctantly she turned the TV off and spoke down the phone.

"Tell me all about it"


	5. Ava

**A/N thank you soooooo much to everyone who read my story especially roxygoth, Charlion EM, and guest for reviewing. Roxygoth and Charlion EM's Ultimate Spiderman stories are awesome byt the way and I am so honored that they took the time to read my story. Thank you! This id the last chapter and I hope that you like it!**

It had been a bout a month since Ava's matchmaking antics and the two happy couples were along swimmingly. And as much as it sucked now being the fifth wheel at _everything_ she couldn't deny that glad that the guys found happiness and was proud of herself for helping them find it. What she didn't realise though was that the guys one day planned to pay her back.

It was the last day before Christmas break and the school was having a fundraiser to donate money to local hospices for the holidays. The team was in charge of running the food stall despite the fact that they'd already eaten half of the food between them.

Peter was keeping an eye out for MJ and Harry who'd gotten together about two weeks ago (without Ava's help although it did suck at time like this were she end up being the _seventh wheel!_ )

"There they are!" He shouted waving for the couple to come over. The pair started to talk to Peter before Sam got fed up that he wasn't his boyfriend's centre of attention and placed a kiss firmly on his lips.

Rolling her eyes at their PDA Ava moved back to Luke and Danny, only to find herself gazing at a girl across the room. She found herself gaping at how beautiful she was with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes that couldn't help seem a little lost and alone. She must have been staring at her for a full minute, unaware of the plotting glances between the pair next to her.

Luke carefully tiptoed over to where the others were before nudging Peter in the direction of the mystery girl. "Hey Pete, you don't happen to know that chick over there do you?"

Ava was dragged out of her longing as she realised what her friend was doing. "What do you think-" She was cut off as Danny clasped a hand over her mouth to holding her back from interrupting his plan. She growled at him though his hand as he winked at her. She was soooooo going to kill them for this!

A sinking sensation grew in her stomach as Peter studied the girl.

"Please don't know her, please don't know her, please don't know her!" She pleaded silently and her heart froze in fear as a light-bulb went off over his head in realisation.

"Harry!" He said pointing his friend across the room "Is that who I think it is?!"

She didn't feel any better as Harry's lit up when he saw the girl.

"Yeah it is!" He exclaimed "Gwen! Over here!" He called.

Oh no, oh no , oh no! Ava though as her mind into panic while the girl who apparently was called Gwen came over to her friends. Gwen smiled when she reached them making the white tiger's knees feel week.

"Oh my god! I haven't seen you guys in years!" She cried wrapping her arms round both Peter and Harry's necks causing a slightly jealous feeling to rise in Ava's stomach.

"We missed you so much!" The boys said in return.

She tried to slip away in the happy commotion but Danny still had his arms around her and practically dragged her towards the group.

"Guys!" Peter said turning himself and Gwen to the others "Let me introduce Gwen Stacey. She went to kindergarten and middle school with me and Harry."

"Hello everyone!" She said shyly, waving slightly to them. Ava found herself melt at how cute she was before remembering to plaster a welcoming smile to her face. Gwen's eyes gently scanned the kind smiles till her eyes came to rest on the white tiger herself.

"And what's your name?" She said in a slight blush.

As Ava had a tiny mental breakdown her hero came in the unlikely form of Sam.

"This is Ava Ayala" He said putting his arm around her, for once catching on "She's totally awesome!"

She was elbowed him for his subtlety causing him to double over and Gwen to giggle. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard.

"I like your name" She said.

"Thanks" Ava managed to croak out, her brain a complete mush. The pair stared into each other for what felt like eons.

"So what brings you here Gwen?" Harry asked breaking the atmosphere.

"Well my Dad just got promoted to head of police here so we decided to move back. I'm going to be starting school here after the break and I figured I should use the fair as an opportunity to get to know the place"

Ava was both over joyed and terrified at the thought of having to spent the rest of her school life with her.

"Hey, why doesn't Ava give you a tour?" Peter said smiling.

Before she could protest Gwen sprouted excitedly "That would be a great idea!"

She looked at the floor in embarrassment of her outburst "Although I do need the toilet first" She added shyly.

"It's just down the corridor. Me and Harry will show you." MJ said linking arms with her boyfriend and signalling for Gwen to follow her, who with a final glance at Ava followed them.

Ava found herself staring dreamily after her until Luke elbowed her, _which freaking hurt!_

"WHAT IS YOU GUY'S PROBLEM!" She spat glaring at their smug faces, whilst massaging her side. "YOU WERE-"

"Trying to help you find true love and happiness in life" Danny said mystically.

She folded her arms unimpressed "Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"By setting you up with Gwen" He said simply.

Her jaw dropped "You.. what? why? I don't ... it's not like I fancy her" She stuttered.

"Yeah you do. You _love_ her!" Sam said childishly making kissing noises.

"I only just met her. I can't just ask her out!" She protested.

"Well it doesn't have to be and 'official' date" Peter said slyly placing his arms round Sam's waist.

"I can't! What if she says no?"

"You'll never know if you don't ask, just be brave"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Always be your true self"

"Just make sure you wear something nice"

Ava looked around at friend's sly yet encouraging faces before letting out a sigh of frustration.

"I hate you guys" She told them lovingly.

"Yeah we know" Peter smiled in reply.

"Hey look they're coming back" Luke pointed out as they emerged from the corridor.

"Yeah so I'll be over here" Ava started trying to slip away before the all the guys grabbed her and literally pushed her straight into Gwen.

"Sorry" She apologised sending a quick death glare over her shoulder making the receivers sheepishly shuffle away.

"It's fine" Gwen said flashing one of her winning smiles "So are you ready for that tour?" She asked linking her arm with Ava's.

Ava nodded unable to speak then started to walk down the corridor silently thankful for her team's meddling, not that she'd ever tell them that.


End file.
